Версия 0.6.2
Видео New features / content / improvements *Added GeoCorp missions Grade 1, 2 & 3. Unlock these missions by completing the GeoCorp License mission during GSO Grade 2. *Added Venture missions Grade 1, 2 & 3. Unlock these missions by completing the Venture License mission during GSO Grade 3. *GeoCorp and Venture licenses are now unlocked by completing their license missions instead of picking up a block belonging to that corporation. *Added new Tech loader UI to Gauntlet tracks. *Double-clicking on a saved game will now load it. *Conveyors now auto-reconnect their links in response to structural changes. *Conveyors no longer support the 'push' behaviour (purple arrow) which is phased out in the upcoming crafting release. Instead, use a filter to pass between conveyor loops. *Added GSO Corner Conveyor, for building bases that transfer from one axis to another. *Multi-stack Silos (eg GSO 2x2, GSO 3x3) function as a single unit. Previously they emulated several connected single-stack silos. *Added Steam trading cards. Game Design tweaks *Reduced the size and amount of enemy Techs that appear in some GSO missions. *Increased the Radar scale. Radars now show precise positions of objects 300 units around the player and up to 350 around the outer ring. *Increased range at which new encounters can be seen on compasses and radars. *Graduated the EXP Alternator Conveyor to GSO Grade 2 and moved the GSO Filter Conveyor to GSO Grade 2. Art tweaks *Tweaks to the Conveyors, Filter and Alternator. *Addition of 2 "Edge Conveyors" to do concave and convex 90 degree transitions. Bug Fixes *Fixed various crash bugs which may occur when continuing your playthrough from previous game saves. *Allow new missions to be triggered when continuing your playthrough from previous game saves. *Fixed question marks remaining on radar for some missions if the enemy Techs wander off. *Fixed Repair Bubble not being invulnerable during Solar Generator mission. *Fixed objective marker not being attached to the Trading Station when purchasing the Tractor Pad. *Increased rotation options for GSO Half Block, Venture Gyro Stabiliser and GeoCorp Plasma Cutter. *Fixed resources disappearing or being having an incorrect scale when leaving a refinery. *Fixed issue where the camera would be locked and no Tech would respawn if they used Save and Quit while their Tech was destroyed. *Fixed crash that happened if you loaded a save and hit exit before the screen faded from black. *Fixed too many enemy Techs spawning in base missions when saving and reloading. *Fixed collision error on GSO small plough. *Fixed crash bug that occurs when connecting Venture conveyor blocks. *Various small UI fixes where the back buttons would not return to the expected screen. *Prevent snapshots uploaded to Twitter not loading into game (note: snapshots uploaded by older builds of the game may still not load). *Fixed bug where redesigning saved Sumo Techs would not work. Known Issues *Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *New dynamic mission system may sometimes fail to generate suitable enemy Techs. As a stopgap measure, missions may spawn Big Tony Techs, while we enhance the enemy Tech generation process. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. *Refineries may sometimes output resources that are smaller than expected. *Gaps may appear in the terrain depending on the random seed chosen. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.